dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Best of the Boys
! !! |Rōmaji title =Ureshisa Hyakumanbai! Shōnen Chanpion Kettei!! |Literal title =Happiness Times a Million! The Junior Champion is Decided!! |Number = 212 |Saga = World Tournament Saga |Airdate = January 12, 1994 |English Airdate = October 3, 2001 |Manga = Trunks vs. Goten, Part 2 *The Winner! |Previous = Trunks vs. Goten |Next = Big Trouble, Little Trunks }} ! !!|Ureshisa Hyakumanbai! Shōnen Chanpion Kettei!!|lit. "Happiness Times a Million! The Junior Champion is Decided!!"}} is the third episode of the World Tournament Saga and the two hundred twelfth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 12, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 3, 2001. Summary The episode starts as Trunks and Goten start the final round of the junior division. Mr. Satan stares at the two, saying that the boys are like the ones in the Cell Games seven years ago. The two start to float in the air. Trunks and Goten land on the stadium floor. Trunks fires a Double Buster blast at Goten. He misses and the blast is controlled up. Goten uses a Kamekameha blast at Trunks that blasts a hole in the roof, impressing Trunks. They start fighting again but Trunks asks "Goten, no more energy blasts, okay?" and Goten agrees. The two get each other in a strangle hold but Trunks is stronger. He wants Goten to give up, no dice. Instead, Goten goes Super Saiyan breaking the hold. Goku is amazed that his second son can go Super Saiyan at his age. Vegeta tells Goku that was not fair. The people do not know what they saw. Mr. Satan is stunned that the kid can do what Goku, Future Trunks, Vegeta, and then 11 year-old Gohan can do. Trunks is enraged and says that he can beat Goten without his left arm. The battle rages on. The two fight until Trunks shoots another beam at Goten which misses. The two fight until Goten tries to headbutt Trunks but he dodges and goes Super Saiyan and hits Goten with a left-handed Energy Sphere. Goten is thrown into the stands and loses the fight. Trunks wins the 1 million Zeni and Goten wins 500,000 and Bulma cheers for Trunks' victory. Goten is angry that Trunks used his left hand even though he said he wouldn't, but Trunks bribes him with the offer of three free toys. Trunks now faces Mr. Satan, who is too afraid to come out but does after his fans cheer for him. After Satan comes out, Vegeta makes a joke: he says that house plants are stronger than Mr. Satan, which Gohan tries to pass off as a joke, not an insult to Videl. Major Events *Goku finds out that his 7-year-old son is a Super Saiyan. Later, he sees that Vegeta's son Trunks is Super Saiyan too, after the boy uses the transformation to knock Goten out of the tournament. *Videl sees a Super Saiyan (Goten) for the first time in person (Excluding the Z Fighters during the Cell Games on TV). *Trunks defeats Goten, making him the Junior Division champion. Battles *Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Halo *Champion Belt Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *Idasam forcing her son's to work out while they ask to go see the final match between Goten and Trunks is exclusive to the anime. *The ZTV camera crew attempting to fix the cameras to record the "fight of the century" after Piccolo destroyed them all is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Vegeta's joke about house plants being stronger than Mr. Satan is a possible reference to the Saibamen he and Nappa used. *When Vegeta places his left hand on Goku's shoulder, his glove is missing. *In the manga, Goten names the Kamehameha the 'Kamekameha', which causes Trunks to laugh. In the Funimation dub, Goten does call it the Kamehameha and instead Trunks laughs for no reason. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 212 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 212 (BDZ) pt-br:O campeão do torneio infantil Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:World Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z